Frenemies
by ThePhan-with-a-PH
Summary: It's been two months since Dr. Horrible defeated Captain Hammer and two months since Penny died. Ever since then, no one has dared to stand up to him. But now, a new hero has arisen. That's not the only change around here: Billy has developed a new crush on someone from the laundry mat. Will this, too, end up in disaster?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, readers! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it! I do not own any characters from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog or the web series itself.**

* * *

Prologue

 ** _Here lies everything..._**

Dr. Horrible stood up from the lifeless body of Penny, journalists shouting out his name and asking him question after question.

 _ **The world**_ ** _I wanted at my feet. My victory's complete, so hail to the king..._**

He leaned down, picked up the woman he loved, and proceeded to carry her to a stretcher.

 ** _So, your world's benign. So, you think justice has a voice and we all have a choice. Well, now your world is mine.._**

Laying Penny down on the white sheet, he began to feel Billy slip away from him and Dr. Horrible take his place.

 _ **And, I am fine!**_

The papers now described him as heartless and cruel. No one dared to stand up to him whenever he committed a crime in the once protected city. Not after his defeat of his nemesis, Captain Hammer. Dr. Horrible, now a member of the E.L.E., had everything he ever wanted.

 ** _Now, the nightmare's real! Now, Dr. Horrible is here to make you quake with fear! To make the whole world kneel!_**

 ** _And, I won't feel a thing..._**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again, dearest readers! Here's the next** **chapter; I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

~ Two Months Later ~

All was quiet in the city of L.A. There had been no major crimes pulled within the last two weeks, but everyone knew that was just the calm before the storm. They decided to enjoy it while it lasted; they never knew when the peace would be disrupted. As fate would have it, that day would be today. Citizens entered the bank cautiously and walked up to the various bank teller stations. Many people were anxious to get their business done and over with and others were a bit relaxed in their tasks. Everything stopped when the doors of the bank suddenly burst open and Dr. Horrible walked in, Death-Ray in hand. He was followed by a rather large group of henchmen and his evil, moisture buddy. Men, women, and children instantly got onto the ground and it seemed like it was going to another victory for Dr. Horrible. Little did anyone know, that this would be the day that changed everything. The civilians watched, terrified, as the dreaded villain made his way to a teller's desk.

"Give me all of your money, and no one gets hurt." He commanded, pointing the gun at her.

"I don't think so, Dr. Horrible." A voice replied from behind him.

He turned to see a young woman standing behind him, her arms crossed. She wore a crimson leather jacket, matching leather gloves, a knee high black dress, black leggings, and red combat boots. Her face was covered by a red mask and her brown hair was pulled into a pony tail. _What do we have here,_ Dr. Horrible thought raising an eyebrow at her, and scoffing.

"And, you are?"

"I'm the one who's about to kick your ass." She replied.

"Really? And, how do you suppose you'll do that?" He asked, pointing the Death-Ray at her.

"Like this."

Suddenly, the villain's prized invention flew out his hands and slid across the floor. One of the henchmen tried attacking her from behind, only to be met with a powerful back kick to the stomach. The rest of them soon came after her, as Dr. Horrible ran towards his weapon. The vigilante got into a fighting stance, before hitting two guys with an expert roundhouse kick. Apparently, her opponents were also taught martial arts. She fought with all of her strength, but it was futile. Eventually, the henchmen overpowered her and pinned her to the ground. Their leader made his way over to her, smiling evilly as he did so. Aiming the Death-Ray at her, he chuckled.

"Not as powerful as you thought you were, eh? Well, let's see how heroic you are after your funeral." He told her, about to the pull the trigger.

"You didn't think I came without a trick up my sleeve, did you?" She retorted, grinning at him.

"Wha-?"

The woman made a quick gesture with her hands, and mist-like crimson energy knocked the men holding her down across the room. Just as Dr. Horrible was about to to shoot her with the Death-Ray, she slipped into the shadows and disappeared. He frowned for a moment, before laughing .

"Some hero-"

Suddenly, a force from behind him knocked him down and kicked the Death-Ray out of his hands. A pair of gloved hands grabbed him by the front of his lab coat and turned him around. It was the vigilante! She pulled him closer to her, and saw a quick flash of fear in his eyes. Fear that she would punch him until he passed out, fear that he would suffer the same physical pain he suffered from only months before. All the woman did was lean in towards his ear whispered:

"I'm Crimson Shadow, and this city is under my protection."

She pushed him down onto the floor, and smirked at him. The sound of sirens caught her attention, before she jumped into the shadows and disappeared once more.

~ Elsewhere in the city ~

Christine Davis walked out of the shadows and into her apartment. She carefully pulled the red mask on her face, and started changing out of her dress and leggings. About 5 minutes later, she was in a comfortable pair of jeans and a Doctor Who t-shirt. Putting her previous clothes in the closet, she noticed that her laundry basket was getting full. _I should probably do my laundry now, rather than later._ Grabbing the basket, Christine made her way downstairs to the entrance of her apartment complex. Since she couldn't afford a washer and dryer, she was forced to make do with going to the local laundry mat. Luckily, it was within walking distance. As she made her way to do a stunningly boring chore, she couldn't get her mind off of Dr. Horrible. _What made him to be so evil and cold-hearted? Maybe, all he needs is someone to care for him._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I just want to thank all of you for actually choosing to read this fanfic; it makes me very happy to know that people are actually willing to read my works. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been a week since the mysterious Crimson Shadow had stopped Dr. Horrible's bank robbery attempt. Ever since then, the people of L.A. had been given a new hope that their city would be safe again. Billy had been trying to plan another heist to accommodate for his previous failure within that same seemed like Fate had decided to help Billy recover from Penny's death by making his washer and dryer break down, yet again. What was left of his heart made him feel an overwhelming wave of grief as he remembered his talks with Penny while eating frozen yogurt at his laundry mat. Tears began to spill over his eyes as his memories of Penny came flooding back to him: the way her ginger hair would beautifully cascade over her shoulders, how her eyes always had that sparkle when she started talking about the Caring Hands foundation, how her smile would always make him feel better in any situation. How the light left her eyes on the day of his triumph... _She wasn't supposed to die. She was supposed to be by my side, always smiling and laughing._ It took about 10 minutes for him to calm down. When he did, he grabbed his laundry basket and his detergent, and made his way to the laundromat.

~ At the Laundromat ~

Billy walked in and went to the nearest available washer, choking down the pain. As he started to put his clothes in the machine, he felt a sharp tap on his right shoulder. He turned to see a young woman with wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and slightly pale skin. She smiled at him, and laughed a little awkwardly.

"Sorry to bother you, but can I borrow a few quarters? I forgot my roll at my apartment." She asked.

"Y-yeah, sure." He replied, handing her some from his own roll.

"Thanks!" She started to walk away, before turning back to him. "Are you okay? I'm sorry; I know that it's none of my business, but you seem a little upset."

Billy stared at her for a moment, remembering how Penny would do the exact same thing: ask if someone was alright, even if they were a complete stranger. He dispelled all thoughts of his lost love, not wanting to start crying in a public area.

"Oh, no, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Okay then. I'm Christine, by the way."

"I'm Billy. Well, it was nice meeting you, Christine."

"Nice meeting you, too!"

He watched as Christine walked back to her washer, his lip turning upward slightly. _No, wait! Don't go down that road, Billy. You'll only get hurt again._ Shaking his head, Billy went back to his clothes. But, he would occasionally glance over at Christine and grin for a second. He would always end up shaking himself out of it and telling himself that he couldn't afford to fall for her. _Not when there's a rouge hero running around._ As much as he denied it, a warm feeling would always arise in his chest when he looked at her. Billy didn't know it, but Christine was looking at him, too. And each time, she smiled.

~ Later That Day ~

Dr. Horrible sat in front of his computer and sighed. It had been two months since he had made an entry on his blog, and he was debating on whether or not he should start it up again. He had everything he ever wanted: fame, a spot in the ELE, his main nemesis was defeated. But now, Crimson Shadow had appeared and he had met Christine earlier that day. A part of him said that was worthy enough to blog about; another part told him not, for fear of letting certain information getting slipped out. His eyes fell on his discarded web cam and memories of talking to the device made him smile a little. He grabbed the camera and got it plugged into the PC. Taking a deep breath, he went to his website and clicked "Make New Entry". Dr. Horrible adjusted his goggles, looked into the camera, and pressed "Record".

* * *

 **A/N: First, I am not sorry for causing possible angst. Two, I hope you liked it and please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, guys! Okay, before you start reading, I just want to apologize if these chapters are a little short for your taste. I'll try to make this one longer, but I can't** **guarantee anything. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 3

It had been another successful job: Dr. Horrible had tried to stage a comeback from his previous failure by making a Total Destruction bomb. The bomb was to cause, as the name implies, total destruction wherever it detonated at in the form of a large energy blast. He planned to use it at the next press conference with the mayor, and it almost worked. That is, until Crimson Shadow appeared out of nowhere and defused it. Unfortunately, one of Dr. Horrible's henchmen had a knife with him and managed to make a nice sized gash on her right upper arm. Despite this, she allowed her nemesis to get away so that she could help those who got injured or were suffering from varying degrees of shock. Crimson wiped away the blood occasionally when she comforted those who needed it. When she saw that everyone was attended to, she went into the shadows and arrived at her apartment. Christine groaned in pain, as she raised her arm to take off her mask. Her right arm was now gushing blood, and she knew that it needed medical attention immediately. Luckily, she didn't need to go far to get it. Her front door burst open and in walked her best friend, Nicole. Nicole was one of the best medical minds in the city of Los Angeles, so it was no surprise that she and Christine got along so well. At a ripe age of 30, her vibrant ginger hair graced her stunning green eyes and incredibly pale skin perfectly. She knew that Christine had been in the superhero business ever since she heard the first news report on the new vigilante foiling Dr. Horrible's bank robbery attempt. After the couch was covered with a tarp, Nicole helped her friend sit down and began to tend to the wound.

"How bad is it, doc?" Christine asked, grimacing from the pain.

"It's bad enough for stitches." Nicole answered.

"Stitches?! I won't be able to fight with stitches in my arm!"

"I never said I was gonna give you stitches, Chrissy. I was describing the level of severity this gash is. Didn't I tell you to wear body armor?"

"If you did, then I wasn't listening. So, you're gonna treat me like you usually do?"

"Yep." Nicole said, popping the "p".

Christine braced herself for the pain of a needle being driven into her arm. You see, in addition to having telekinesis and the ability to shadow travel, she also had a healing factor. Problem was, it could only be activated by a chemical called prostaglandin being injected into her blood. Once Nicole had finished, the wound began to close by itself. It only took about a minute for Christine's injury to disappear entirely. She shook off her jacket, and looked at the sleeve.

"Ya know, I really liked this jacket."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can fix it, can't you?"

"I don't have the ability to fix things, Nicole." She replied, while making a needle and spool of red thread begin to sew the cut in the sleeve.

Nicole simply chuckled at her friends antics and shook her head. In no time, the sleeve was sewed up and was being washed in the kitchen sink. Christine went into her room, changed into a T-shirt and sweatpants, and walked back into the living room. She noticed that the tarp was gone, presumably because Nicole put it away. She sat down in her reading chair just as the ginger sat across from her on the couch.

"So, what's been happening? Other than the crime fighting, of course." Nicole asked.

"Well, I met a guy yesterday..."

"And you're telling me this now?! What was his name? Was he cute? How did-"

"Whoa, slow down there, Speed Racer; one question at a time!"

"Okay, what's his name?"

"His name is Billy, and yes, he is cute."

"I thought you said one question at a time."

"So? Everybody is a bit of a hypocrite."

"How did you guys meet?"

Christine then proceeded to relive the events that happened during their meeting. She couldn't stop smiling when she talked about Billy, and this somewhat scared her. _I can't be falling in love with a guy I only met once! That's more than cheesy; it's cliche'd!_ But, that still didn't get rid of that tingly feeling when she thought about him.

* * *

_Dr. Horrible/Billy_

"Doc, what are you gonna do about Crimson?"

Dr. Horrible, still in his uniform, paced around his lab. He was, for a lack of a better word, frustrated. This new hero, Crimson Shadow, was really getting on his nerves. He disliked the fact that someone could stand up to him now; it was giving citizens hope. If they were given hope, then he would start to lose his grip on the city, and that would mean possibly getting kicked out of the E.L.E. _I will not let some newbie throw away all my hard work to get into the League!_ The snap of wet fingers shook him out of his thoughts.

"Earth to Dr. Horrible, Earth to Dr. Horrible; come in, Doc." Moist said, snapping his fingers. Well, trying to.

"Yes, what is it Moist?"

"What are you going to do about Crimson?"

"I don't know, but I need to do something soon. If this continues, I might be out of the League."

"They're not gonna kick you out because you have a new nemesis. All villains have their enemies; it's what makes committing crime fun!"

"Not when they're stuck up, arrogant, good-for-nothing heroes." Dr. Horrible grumbled.

"Um, I don't think she's like that. Look." Moist replied, pointing to the television screen.

The villain turned around to see multiple camera shots of Crimson Shadow helping innocents to their feet or comforting those who were having panic attacks. In some, she was hugging women who looked scared; in others, she was leading injured press workers and camera men to medics. He looked at the screen, confused. Every superhero he had ever met was just an arrogant bully, but her? She was actually caring about those in need of help, and was comforting many of the citizen's. The shots then went to interviews with some of the people who actually talked with Crimson.

"She was very sweet and caring, asking other people if they were alright. When she helped me calm down during my panic attack, she kept on saying things like: 'It's going to be okay; I won't let anything hurt you.' I really wish that there were more heroes like her around."

Dr. Horrible was quite shocked to hear this. _Perhaps she will be a worthy adversary, after all._

* * *

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**'Ello, dear readers! First, I would like to apologize for the long wait. I had to go visit family and the place we were staying had no wifi. Second, I would like to thank those of you who have** **reviewed my story! I'm not really used to people commenting on my stories, so it's a nice surprise to see that people enjoy my work! Anyways, I give you the next chapter.**

 **WARNING: Possible trigger and suicide attempt.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Dr. Horrible/Billy_

Billy was working on another weapon for his next crime: a gun that made any darkness in a room disappear. That way, Crimson couldn't leave when the police arrived. It took a few days, but he eventually finished it. As he was cleaning up the scraps and spare parts, his eyes caught glimpse of his calendar. It was July 22, and exactly two months ago, the girl of his dreams had died. He hadn't even noticed what day it was until then, and it made him feel terrible. Images of Penny's body leaning up against a wall flashed in his mind, and caused him physical pain in his heart. It took everything he had not to break down; he was having that for later. He sighed and began to change out of his Dr. Horrible uniform. Pulling on a light jacket, Billy grabbed his apartment keys and headed out the door. He walked down the street and was passing the local park, when he spotted Christine sitting on a wooden bench. She had a somber look on her face that made Billy's heart cringe. He saw her wipe a tear from her eyes and twist a small ring around her left ring finger. _Maybe I should... No. I don't feel anything for her; I won't feel anything ever again. _Billy glared at the young woman, before running off to a nearby flower cart. He looked over the different plants, and decided to buy a small bouquet of yellow tulips, marigolds, and orange lilies. Gripping the flowers, he hailed down a taxi. It took only a few seconds for him to get situated in the back seat.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked.

"Lenarto Cemetery." Billy replied, choking back tears.

* * *

The cab pulled in front of a pair of rusted gates. Billy paid the driver, climbed out, and walked into the cemetery. His eyes were met with a seemingly endless sea of headstones. Each one bared a name, two dates, and an occasional description. About 10 minutes later, he found the one he was looking for. He replaced the now wilting flowers with the bouquet in his hands. Standing back, he looked down at the granite slab sticking out of the ground and read the name:

 **Penny Gratia**

 **May 12, 1979 - July 22, 2008**

Tears spilled over his eyes and down his face, as he finally let himself cry. The only woman he had ever truly loved was buried six feet under him. _She isn't supposed to be lying in that coffin, decomposing. Penny is supposed to be here, beside me._ As he cried, he felt an aching pain in his heart. A slow melody filled the air, as he took a deep breath.

" _Anyone with half a brain, could spend their whole life howling in pain._

 _'Cause the dark is everywhere, and clearly, no one seems to care that now the dark in me is all that has remained._

 _Listen close to my own fragile heart, and hear that breaking sound._

 _Hopes and dreams have shattered all apart and crashed right to the ground._

 _I cannot believe my eyes, how the world's filled with filth and lies._

 _And it's plain to see the pain that's inside of me is on the rise..._ "

Memories of Penny's funeral flashed in his mind. He had paid for everything as an anonymous donor, and attended the funeral in disguise. Very few people were there besides Billy; they were mostly members of Caring Hands and loved ones. Nobody recognized him or even noticed him. To them, he was just a random person who might've known Penny. Everyone paid their respects to the deceased young woman, some said a few words about Penny and her life, but it all just seemed meaningless to Billy. _What was the point in honoring Penny, if nobody is going to remember her?_ The whole situation eventually took its toll on him and he made himself leave early. Now, he was regretting doing so. _I caused Penny's death; I should've, at least, stayed at her funeral._ Drying his eyes, Billy took one last look at the headstone, before leaving.

* * *

He stared at the television screen with a blank expression, lost in his thoughts. The visit to the cemetery had him thinking about how nothing really mattered anymore; the schemes, the crimes, nothing. All Billy could feel was emptiness and he couldn't stand it any longer. Grabbing the remote, he quickly shut the T.V. off and made his way to the door. He didn't bother with getting a jacket or anything that would keep him warm. If what he was planning succeeded, he wouldn't need it. Billy threw open his door and casually walked towards the stairs. The climb up was slow and leisurely, as if he was taking a stroll through the woods. Eventually, he reached a door that read **ROOF ACCESS** in red paint. Wind whipping through the trees and cars passing by the building met his ears, as he gently pushed open the door. The sounds were significantly louder now, as Billy walked on the roof for a moment. For the first time ever, he noticed just how beautiful the city was at night. He looked up and saw a few stars in the sky, but they shined like diamonds for him. A warm feeling started to build up inside of him, and for the first time in 2 months, he was truly happy. Billy started walking towards the edge of the roof, tears now streaming down his cheeks. _My pain is about to end. Finally._ He climbed onto the ledge and looked down at the people passing below him. They were so caught up in their own little lives, that they didn't even notice him. _Exactly the way I want it._ Taking a deep breath, he started to prepare for the jump. What came next, however, wasn't part of the plan.

"WAIT!"

* * *

 **Do I regret this chapter? No, I don't. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thank you for continuing to read this story, and for the reviews! Now,** **without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Suicide** **attempt.**

* * *

 _Christine/Crimson Shadow_

Today had been a horrible day for Christine. Going into details would be tedious enough as it is, so I'll just summarize. She woke up really late for work, malicious co-workers, arrogant and demanding boss, machines that didn't work right, etc, etc. It seemed like one of those days that the universe had just decided to be a complete and total jerk to her. But, I digress. As she sat on the washer she was currently using, she twisted the promise ring her father gave her around her left ring finger. Her father... _I highly doubt that thinking about him will make this day better._ Even that wasn't enough to stop a single tear from sliding down her face. Another one followed, and another, and another. Her heart began to ache terribly, just like it always did when she was in emotional pain. Realizing that she would cause people to notice her pain if she didn't stop crying, Christine wiped her face off and jumped off of the washer. She soon finished her laundry and got back to her apartment, only to see that it was time for her to get ready for the night's work. Leaving her clothes in the living room, Christine quickly changed into Crimson Shadow. Well, it wasn't exactly quick; it took 15 minutes, at least. When she felt that she was ready to go, she ran into a shadow and emerged on top of a roof. Crimson took out her police scanner and pressed it up to her ear. _Let's hope something interesting is gonna happen._ I didn't take long for a case to present itself.

"We have a 10-56A on the roof of an apartment complex on 34th St. I repeat, we have a 10-56A on the roof of an apartment complex on 34th St." A deep voice belted into the radio.

Crimson's eyes widened when she heard the code. _10-56A means a suicide attempt..._ She stuffed the radio back into it's pouch and ran into yet another shadow. When she emerged, she saw a man standing on a ledge in front of her, about to jump off.

"WAIT!" She cried.

The man tensed up for a moment, before slowly turning around to face her. He saw her eyes widen as she got a good look at his face.

"Stay away from me! If you get any closer, I'll jump." He replied.

"I know you will." Crimson said, her voice unusually gentle. "What's your name?"

"Billy Prescot."

"Well, Billy, you don't have to jump."

"Yes, I do."

"Why do you need to?"

"Because, the one person I loved most in this world is dead and it's my fault!"

She sighed sadly, and gave him a look of understanding.

"That may be, but you don't have to kill yourself for it."

"You wouldn't understand..." He told her, turning his head back towards the street below. There were now cops surrounding the building, the sirens starting to disorientate Billy.

"Actually, I do. I was in your position not too long ago." Crimson responded.

"Really?" Billy asked, his eyes still fixated on the pavement. "I didn't think heroes got depressed."

"Well, they do. I remember what triggered it: one of my enemies brought up something that hit a little too close to home. At first, it sent me into a blind rage. My friends had to stop me from using my powers to rip him apart. After the rage settled down, sadness and guilt took its place. Prompted me to do exactly what you're doing right now."

At this point, Billy had turned around completely to face her.

"Who saved you?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was an ordinary civilian?"

"Seriously?"

"Yep. He talked me through everything and made me realize that no amount of guilt is worth taking my life. Or any life, for that matter."

"It must have meant a lot to you when he did that."

"It did. Now, I'm going to help you the same way he helped me. And the first step, is you going from the ledge to where I am."

"That's the opposite of my current goal." Billy asked, his voice lined with deep sadness.

"Well, if you go through with your current goal, you'll make the people who care about you sad. Not to mention the fact that you have nice face, and I would hate to see a face like that covered in blood."

"Good point. Not good enough to get me down, though."

"Drat! The flirtatious line usually works."

"Saying I have a nice face is considered 'flirtatious'?"

"I'm socially awkward; what can I say?"

Billy smiled a little at that remark. _Good, we're making progress._

"A superhero is socially awkward?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

"It can happen! At least I'm not an arrogant superhero, like Captain Hammer; those are the worst."

"I can agree with that statement."

Crimson laughed, sat down on the rooftop, and put her hands in her lap.

"Finally, someone who shares my pain!" She cried.

"Same here! I thought everybody loved loved Captain Hammer."

"Well, 99% of these people do. We must be that 1% that still has standards."

That's when Billy laughed. His laugh sounded soft and gentle to Crimson's ears, and it made the love she had for Billy grow even more.

"I never thought that there could be someone like you as a hero." He told her.

"Well, there is, and here I am!" Crimson said.

Just then, Billy shivered slightly. It was then Crimson noticed that he didn't have a jacket on.

"You must be freezing; come over here and put this on." She said, as she began to take off her leather jacket.

"No, I'm fine." Billy responded, shaking his head.

"Billy, you're shivering and I'm pretty sure that icicles are going to start hanging off of your nose any second now. Put. On. This. Jacket."

Sighing, he reluctantly stepped off of the ledge, walked over to Crimson, and allowed her to drape the jacket over his shoulders.

"Thanks." He grumbled, sitting down next to her.

"You're welcome." There was an awkward silence for a while, until Crimson decided to break it. "You wanna see something cool?"

"Well, since my plans for this evening are shot and I have nothing better to do, sure." He replied in an incredibly sarcastic voice.

Just then, door burst open and a dozen police officers flooded the roof. Crimson rolled her eyes and stood up with a sigh.

"Listen fellas, I've got this under control. Now, if you would please-"

"HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" One of the officers cried, pulling out his taser.

"Excuse me?"

"HANDS UP, NOW!"

Crimson slowly raised her hands, a look of confusion on her face.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"You're under arrest for vigilantism."

"WHAT?!" Both Crimson and Billy cried.

"Officer, this woman just saved my life!"

"We're well aware of that. However, that doesn't make it alright to be an unregistered superhero."

One of the officers began to read Crimson her rights, and another turned her around and handcuffed her hands behind her back. She winked at Billy, before back-kicking the officer behind her. Her eyes went red, as the handcuffs on her wrists unlocked by themselves and dropped to the ground. Crimson spun around to face the policemen, only to have her chest explode with electrical pain. Using almost all of her strength, she yanked the two electrodes out of her body and threw them to the ground.

"Freeze!" She cried.

With that word, a shimmering red aura surrounded each of the officers and made them freeze in place. Crimson started to collapse, but Billy quickly ran up behind her and caught her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I just got electrocuted by a taser; what do you think?"

"Right. You think you can walk?"

"Not right now. Since I'm keeping those officers frozen, I'm running out of energy. I need to rest."

"Alright. I'm guessing you can't, you know, disappear into the darkness again."

"It's called shadow traveling, and if I do, I would most likely pass out from exhaustion."

"But, in theory, you can still shadow travel?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

Billy picked her up and started walking towards the darkest part of the roof.

"Billy, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to throw you into the darkness. When that happens, you need to get out of here."

"But, I-"

"No buts. You saved my life; now, I'm returning the favor."

With that, he threw her into the shadows. It took the rest of Crimson's energy to get back to her apartment. When she landed on the carpet, she was already asleep.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait. School's started up again, and I haven't been able to write anything for the past month. I hope this chapter was enough to fulfill your needs! Please review!**


End file.
